1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to advanced intelligent network (AIN) call services enhanced for voice interaction with subscribers and callers, based on voice browser software using extensible markup language (XML).
2. Acronyms
The written description contains acronyms that refer to various telecommunications services, components and techniques, as well as features relating to the present invention. Although some of these acronyms are known, use of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description, the acronyms are defined as follows:
Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN)
Caller Identification (Caller ID)
Carrier Advanced Intelligent Network (CAIN)
Central Office (CO)
Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA)
Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF)
Electronic Key Telephone System (EKTS)
Extensible Markup Language (XML)
Flexible Call Forwarding (FCF)
Generic Data Interface (GDI)
Graphical User Interface (GUI)
HyperText Mark-Up Language (HTML)
HyperText Transfer Language Protocol (HTTP)
Incoming Call Manager (ICM)
Integrated Services Digital Network User Part (ISUP)
Intelligent Network Application Part (INAP)
Interactive Voice Response (IVR)
Internet Caller Identification (ICID)
Internet Information Server (IIS)
Line Information Databases (LIDB)
Numbering Plan Area (NPA)
Off Hook Delay (OHD)
Origin-Dependent Routing (ODR)
Outgoing Call Control (OCC)
Percent Allocation Routing (PAR)
Personal Computer (PC)
Personal Call Manager/Personal Communications Manager (PCM)
Personal Digital Assistant (PDA)
Personal Identification Number (PIN)
Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS)
Practical Extraction Report Language (PERL)
Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN)
Release Link Trunk (RLT)
Service Control Point (SCP)
Service Management System (SMS)
Service Switching Point (SSP)
Signaling System 7 (SS7)
Signaling Transfer Point (STP)
Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)
Time-Dependant Routing (TDR)
Time of Day/Day of Week (TOD/DOW)
Terminating Attempt Trigger (TAT)
Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP)
Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP)
Uniform Resource Locator (URL)
Uniform Resource Identifier (URI)
Voice Extensible Markup Language (VXML)
World Wide Web (WWW)
World Wide Web Consortium (W3C)
3. Background Information
Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) services are telecommunication services provided to subscribers and implemented by a processor in the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Generally, a central processing unit, such as a service control point (SCP), is accessed during call processing through a signaling network, while a corresponding telephone call is suspended at an originating or a terminating central office (CO) switch. The SCP determines whether to invoke telecommunications services based on, for example, the calling party directory number or the called party directory number of the triggering telephone call. When an AIN service is invoked, the SCP determines the routing of the call accordingly. Based on the call routing determination, the SCP instructs the CO switches through the signaling network on the appropriate call handling. For example, based on a subscriber's active AIN service, the SCP may instruct the CO to route the call to a forward-to directory number or to a voice mail system.
Certain AIN services are designed to include collecting information from the calling party during the call in order to determine the appropriate call routing. For example, services may require the entry of an identification number or password in order to enable completion a call. Similarly, AIN services may include presenting a series of options to the calling party, the response to which dictates the ultimate termination of the call. Generally, the SCP identifies the information that must be collected from the calling party, based on the AIN services invoked during call processing, in order to properly route the call.
One conventional method of collecting information for call routing includes activating an automated interactive voice response (IVR) system, either in the CO or an intelligent peripheral (IP), connected to the SCP through the PSTN signaling network. The IVR is preprogrammed to play scripts (e.g., menus of verbally recited selection choices) to the calling party. The scripts are retrieved from a preestablished conventional database associated with the IVR and verbally request the data needed to complete call routing in accordance with the AIN service. Conventionally, the calling party enters responses to the requests using the key pad of a standard dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) telephone device. Such interaction is limited, however, due to the tedious nature of the calling party interaction, as well as the somewhat cumbersome programming requirements and limited capacity of IVR systems. Although automated speech recognition capability in IVRs offers some improvement, such systems are generally not available in AIN systems. Also, the same script and database limitations of a DTMF compatible IVR apply equally to an IVR offering speech recognition.
In addition, some AIN services simply provide substantive information to the calling party, through the preprogrammed scripts of the IVR, without further routing the call. For example, the IVR may simply state that the caller is not available and to try the call again at a later time. Again, the response of the IVR is limited to the group of preprogrammed responses established on behalf of the subscriber. Once implemented, the options of the IVR are essentially set until further action is taken to update the service data.
For many call control services, the service subscribers submit requests to the customer service arm of their provider to initiate new services or update existing ones. The requests are implemented according to the provider's time line and discretion. It is difficult for the users to gauge when the service alteration will take effect. When the service requires integration of an IVR to execute the service, the service provider must access and program the IVR according to the subscriber's specific service requests. The IVR may be programmed to access a database of subscriber data, but the information in the database is generally limited to certain predetermined parameters and the structure is inflexible.
Systems have been proposed to enable subscribers to directly access AIN call service data at the SCP through a centralized database or server, such as a service management system (SMS). The data is accessible by the SCP through a PSTN data network, as well as by a web client over a packet switched data network, such as the Internet, and by a DTMF telephone through an IVR. However, the IVR connection, in particular, is quite limited. For example, a programmer of the service provider is generally required in order to manipulate the programming of the IVR (or the IP that implements the IVR), including changing the service logic, altering or adding menus, adding additional service capabilities, and the like.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art, as described below.